goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Clyde Philmore, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo start a rampage
Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Clyde Philmore, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo start a rampage is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on March 6th 2019 Cast Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Phineas T. Ratchet, Cheay and Ken the Emo Eric as Lawson, Mundy, TJ Detweiler, Ike, Eric the Punk and Kion Joey as Gelman, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo, Mikey Blumberg, Jet the Hawk and Joey the Metal Brian as Skeens, Male American Newscaster and Brian the Headbanger Duncan as Lazy Kid Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy, Female American News Reporter, Tamara and Samantha Kimberly as Kurst the Worst and Wave the Swallow Steven as Clyde Philmore and Buster Paul as Jocko, Vince LaSSao and Paul the Mosh Julie as Spinelli and Sophie the Otter Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald and David the Screamo Alan as Male Australian Civilian and Soos Kate as Female Australian Civilian Ivy as Wendy Princess as Azura Scary voice as Geon Dallas as Storm the Albatross and Male British Newcaster Simon as Kosta's dad Male Italian voice as Male Italian News Anchor Female Italian voice as Female Italian News Anchor Female French voice as Female French News Anchor Male Dutch voice as Male Dutch News Reporter Female Dutch voice as Female Dutch News Reporter Male Mexican voice as Male Mexican News Reporter Female Mexican voice as Female Mexican News Reporter Male Brazilain voice as Male Brazilian Reporter Female Brazilian voice as Female Brazilian News Reporter Male Japanese voices as Male Japanese News Reporter, Japenese Elite Ops Commander (Cmdr Hamada) and Japanese Ground Self Defense Soldier South Koreon voice as South Koreon soldier Female Japanese voice as Female Japanese News Reporter Asian voices as Okinawa AFB and Overlord Salli as Salli the Popstar Jennifer as Rachel North Koreon voice as North Koreon Tank Commander Russian voice as Russian soldier Young Guy as Mtoto Kidaroo as Bunga Grace as Kosta's mum Susan as Charley Kayla as Yvonne Allison as Alexandria Princess as Rosanne Transcript Part 1: Ratchet and Recess Bullies the mass terrorists! * Kosta Karatzovalis: Before I start this video, this is an important message for some good users or an anonymous user whatever that is!!!! Look, I know you want some requests for the Recess bullies but I don't the rights for it, you want the recess bullies to kill me and my friends is not right, because I want it to be more making grounded videos out of my shows like Ivy Smith, Stephanie Gavin, Cathy McCarthy, Lucy McCall, Eddie K Poloncarz, and many more. Look, if you keep requesting me one more time, please, I'm not doing it, it's your, not for me. But I respect your opinion. Anyways, this is the last time that I will never see Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies ever again, so this is the final battle The Metal Punks against Recess Bullies and Phineas T. Ratchet. So, start the video please! * (Video starts) * Ratchet: We're going to cause a huge rampage inspired by the 9/11 style attacks so I could give TJ's friends revenge on taking me away too many times and an message the The Metal Punks. * Lawson: I agree with you Ratchet! * Gelman: Me two. * Mundy: Me three. * Skeens: Me four * Lazy Kid: Me five. * Sue Bob Murphy: Me six. * Kurst the Worst: Me seven. * Clyde Philmore: Me eight. * Chucko Kowalski: Me nine. * Ratchet: Alright, let's get started! * and Recess Bullies puts over 90,500,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over Melbourne to cause massive and gigantic amounts of mayhem and severe destruction. He then summons Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo * Ratchet: Okay, on the count of three we're going to blow up this place to kill people and that naughty gang. * Jocko, Buster, Cheay and Koreo: (Together) On it! * Vince: What a nice holiday! * Mikey: I know Vince! * Male Australian Civilian: Bomb! Bomb! * TJ: What? * Female Australian Civilian: BOMBS! * and his friends scream in extremely ultra mega loudly as the dying for pie explosion sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as the 90,500,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs all over Melbourne detonate, killing over 800 million people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 800 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage as centillions of Australian civilians panicked, screamed and ran for their lives as Favian Mendoza opened fire on them with his quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers, killing millions of more civilians and destroying 1,200,000 buildings, vans, trucks, buses and cars and opening fire on hundreds of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them, causing the buildings that were hit to fall down and explode, causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt. * Gus: (cries) TJ!!! Noooooooooooooooooooooo! * Gretchen: TJ! * Spinelli: Look out another rocket. * Ratchet: Yes! I finally got revenge on Azura to teach her a lesson to not beat me up and take me away! Now to cause more commotion! PREPARE FOR THE WRATH OF PHINEAS T. RATCHET. HA (x30). Part 2: TJ and his friends' deaths * Kosta: I wonder what's on TV. * Wendy: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash that is extremely scarier and mostly frightening and terrifying! A massive series of deadliest and gigantic 9/11 sized terrorist attacks have struck all over Melbourne, Australia, causing over more than 980 billion Australian dollars in damage. More than 999 million people including Azura were killed and more than 800 million people were injured and rushed to largest Japanese, Taiwanese and South Korean hospitals as Australia puts its entire military on high alert in response to the terrorist attacks. * to: Soos reporting in central Melbourne with lots of Australian soldiers and millions of militarized Australian police officers. * Soos: Thanks Wendy, here we are at the site of the deadliest terrorist attacks. Millions of Australian civilians who have been injured in the 9/11 sized terrorist attacks are being rushed to 8 million largest and gigantic sized 10 story Japanese and South Korean hospitals! TJ's friends is severely injured badly and is taken to the hospital but she isn't going to make it, it's all over for her. * (TJ's friends is shown unconscious while lying down on the hospital bed and dying on-screen, hooked up to an IV, a heart monitor and medical equipment as Azura is comforting them) * Azura: TJ and the Gang, are you okay? * TJ: No, I don't feel good. I got badly injured. * Azura: You're badly injured? Oh my God! I'm going to tell you something. * TJ: What? * Azura: I love you, and you're my cousin. * TJ: I love you too, Jet. Oh one more thing I have to say. * Azura : What? * TJ: Can I see you smile one last time for me? That's right lovely! * Azura: Hey's that my line. * TJ: Sorry!!! * Gus: Um, TJ, I think we're all dying. * Mikey: Me two. * Spinelli: Me three. * Gretchen: Me four. * Vince: Me five. * TJ: Me six. Goodbye, Azura and your allies. * (The heart monitor beeps and then flatlines after 30 seconds as the word "Wasted!" appeared while the Wasted sound effect from Grand Theft Auto 5 plays very loudly.) * Azura: TJ And the Gang? TJ And the Gang? Can you hear me? * (TJ's friends die while Azura's close-up shot of his eye is shown as his eye pools up with tears) * Azura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! It can't be! * Ike: Ouch! * Geon: Ike! Are you OK? * Sophie the Otter: Hey, let's go see what happened. * to: the hospital * Jet: What, who did that?! * Azura: Because TJ and his friends are dead! * Jet: TJ and his friends are dead?! That's terrible! * Storm: I know it is! * Wave: My friends, let's go and see what happened. * (back at Kosta's house) * Kosta: Guys, guy, my home country got destroyed. * Kosta's Dad: Oh my god, who did this??? * Kosta: I don't know we are going to find out!!! Part 3: The world reacts to the Melbourne terrorist attacks/North Korea, Iran, China, Cuba, Belarus and Russia invade Africa * Male American Newscaster: Something has happened in Melbourne, Australia! * Male British Newscaster: What appears to be a series of massive explosions of an epic proportion! * Male American Newscaster: Damage appears to be total... to set off what appears to have been a massive series of 9/11 sized terrorist attacks all across Melbourne, Australia. * Female American News Reporter: A 12 year old Mexican Australian boy named Favian Mendoza has detonated over 90,500,000 largest crates full of highly explosive maximum power omega bombs, killing over 999 million people and injuring over 800 million people! * Male Italian News Anchor: Un dodicenne messicano di nome Favian Mendoza ha fatto detonare più di 90,500,000 casse più grandi piene di bombe di omega a massima potenza esplosiva, uccidendo oltre 999 milioni di persone e ferendo oltre 800 milioni di persone! (Translation: A 12 year old Mexican Australian boy named Favian Mendoza has detonated over 90,500,000 largest crates full of highly explosive maximum power omega bombs, killing over 999 million people and injuring over 800 million people!) * Female Italian News Anchor: Azura è gravemente ferita e viene portata all'ospedale, ma non ce la farà, è tutto per lei. (Translation: Azura is severely injured badly and is taken to the hospital but she isn't going to make it, it's all over for her.) * Male French News Anchor: Trop d'explosions! (Translation: Too many explosions!) * Female French News Anchor: Les dégâts semblent être totaux ... pour déclencher ce qui semble avoir été une série massive d'attentats terroristes du 11 septembre à Melbourne, en Australie. (Translation: Damage appears to be total... to set off what appears to have been a massive series of 9/11 sized terrorist attacks all across Melbourne, Australia.) * Male Dutch News Reporter: We gaan dit programma in met een aantal nieuwsflitsen die extreem beangstigend en vooral angstaanjagend en angstaanjagend zijn! Een gigantische serie dodelijke en gigantische terroristische aanslagen van 9/11 groottes heeft overal in Melbourne, Australië, meer dan 999 miljard Australische dollar schade aangericht. Meer dan 900 miljoen mensen, waaronder Azura, werden gedood en meer dan 800 miljoen mensen raakten gewond en haastten zich naar de grootste Japanse en Zuid-Koreaanse ziekenhuizen, terwijl Australië zijn hele leger op scherp zette als reactie op de terroristische aanslagen. (Translation: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash that is extremely scarier and mostly frightening and terrifying! A massive series of deadliest and gigantic 9/11 sized terrorist attacks have struck all over Melbourne, Australia, causing over more than 900 billion Australian dollars in damage. More than 999 million people including Azura were killed and more than 800 million people were injured and rushed to largest Japanese and South Korean hospitals as Australia puts its entire military on high alert in response to the terrorist attacks.) * Female Dutch News Reporter: We gaan dit programma in met een aantal breaking news flash die extreem beangstigend en angstaanjagend en angstaanjagend is! Een gigantische serie dodelijke en gigantische terroristische aanslagen van 9/11 groottes heeft overal in Melbourne, Australië, meer dan 980 miljard Australische dollar schade aangericht. Meer dan 999 miljoen mensen, waaronder Azura, werden gedood en meer dan 800 miljoen mensen raakten gewond en haastten zich naar de grootste Japanse en Zuid-Koreaanse ziekenhuizen, terwijl Australië haar hele leger met groot gevaar waarschuwde als reactie op de terroristische aanslagen. Als gevolg van het feit dat Azura werd gedood tijdens de terorristische aanslagen van 9/11 in Melbourne, hebben Australië, Rusland, Wit-Rusland, Cuba, China, Noord-Korea en Iran een reeks van 9/11 middelgrote chemische aanvallen en biochemische aanvallen in heel Afrika gelanceerd. meer dan 50 miljoen Japanse burgers, 30 miljoen Zuid-Koreaanse burgers en 20 miljoen Taiwanese burgers en waren begonnen aan hun totale invasie om de Pride Lands in Tanzania samen met de rest van Afrika te vernietigen! (Translation: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash that is extremely scarier and severely frightening and terrifying! A massive series of deadliest and gigantic 9/11 sized terrorist attacks have struck all over Melbourne, Australia, causing over more than 900 billion Australian dollars in damage. More than 999 million people including Azura were killed and more than 800 million people were injured and rushed to largest Japanese and South Korean hospitals as Australia puts its entire military on high alert in response to the terrorist attacks. As a result of Azura being killed in the 9/11 sized terrorist attacks in Melbourne, Australia and Russia, Belarus, Cuba, China, North Korea and Iran have launched a series of 9/11 sized chemical attacks and biochemical attacks across Africa, killing over 50 million Japanese civilians, 30 million South Korean civilians and 20 million Taiwanese civilians and had begun their all out invasion to destroy the Pride Lands in Tanzania along with the rest of Africa!) * Male German News Anchor: Der Schaden scheint total zu sein ... um eine scheinbar massive Serie von 9/11 großen Terroranschlägen in ganz Melbourne auszulösen. (Translation: Damage appears to be total... to set off what appears to have been a massive series of 9/11 sized terrorist attacks all across Melbourne, Australia.) * Female German News Anchor: Ein 12-jähriger mexikanischer Australier namens Favian Mendoza hat über 90,500,000 größte Kisten voller hochexplosiver Omegabomben mit maximaler Energie gezündet, dabei über 999 Millionen Menschen getötet und über 800 Millionen Menschen verletzt! (Translation: A 12 year old Mexican Australian boy named Favian Mendoza has detonated over 90,500,000 largest crates full of highly explosive maximum power omega bombs, killing over 999 million people and injuring over 800 million people!) * Male Mexican News Reporter: Un robot llamado Phineas T. Ratchet y Recess Bullies ha detonado más de 90,500,000 de las cajas más grandes llenas de bombas omega de alto poder explosivo, matando a más de 999 millones de personas e hiriendo a más de 800 millones de personas (Translation: A robot named Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies has detonated over 90,500,000 largest crates full of highly explosive maximum power omega bombs, killing over 999 million people and injuring over 800 million people!) * Female Mexican News Reporter: Las amigas de TJ están gravemente heridas y son llevadas al hospital, pero ella no lo logrará, todo ha terminado para ella. (Translation: TJ's friends is severely injured badly and is taken to the hospital but she isn't going to make it, it's all over for her.) * Male Brazilian News Reporter: Um robô chamado Phineas T. Ratchet e Recess Bullies detonou mais de 90.500.000 maiores caixas cheias de bombas omega de alta potência altamente explosivas, matando mais de 999 milhões de pessoas e ferindo mais de 800 milhões de pessoas!! (Translation: A robot named Phineas T. Ratchet and Recess Bullies has detonated over 90,500,000 largest crates full of highly explosive maximum power omega bombs, killing over 999 million people and injuring over 800 million people!) * Female Brazilian News Reporter: Os amigos de TJ estão gravemente feridos e são levados para o hospital, mas ela não vai conseguir, está tudo acabado para ela. * (Translation: TJ and his friends are severely injured badly and are taken to the hospital but they aren't going to make it, it's all over for them.) * News: “CHEMICAL ATTACKS ACROSS AFRICA; Chemical weapons used in coordinated attacks across Africa. CHEMICAL ATTACK IN ITAHASHI; A “dirty bomb” explodes in Kitanuma.” * Male Japanese News Reporter: At 6:22 Yonekura Mean Time, chemical attacks were triggered across Africa. * of the chemical attacks is located in Tsurouka, north eastern Tanzania; “Chemical attack, Central Tsurouka, 4M contamination radius.” * South Korean soldier: I repeat: Kyoto Street is within the contamination radius, over! * and thousands of largest and gigantic Japanese cities across North Africa and East Africa and millions of largest and massive South Korean cities in West Africa and Taiwanese cities in South Africa and all of Egypt's cities and their intelligence defenses go offline as a result of the chemical attacks. * Female Japanese News Reporter: It's been called the worst terror event in history. * Japanese Elite Ops HQ is located in Koharu, western Kenya. A Japanese Elite Ops commander sends a distress video feed. * Japanese Elite Ops Commander (Cmdr Hamada): (coughing) This is Japanese Elite Ops HQ. My men are dead or dying! (coughing) I've been exposed! * satellite locates Okinawa A.F.B., US Airforce East Asian Headquarters in Tanzania. * Okinawa AFB: This is Okinawa! We're under attack! * Overlord: Roger – we are aware of the gas attacks and are sending decon units your way. * Okinawa AFB: Not just the gas! We're under attack by North Korean, Chinese, Iranian, Belarusian, Uzbekistani, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistani, Kyrgyzstani, Armenian, Azerbaijani, Tajikistani, Albanian, Yemeni, Syrian, Omani, Palestinian and Russian forces! * Overlord: Say again, Okinawa! What North Korean, Chinese, Iranian, Belarusian, Uzbekistani, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistani, Kyrgyzstani, Armenian, Azerbaijani, Tajikistani, Albanian, Yemeni, Syrian, Omani, Palestinian and Russian forces? * Okinawa AFB: The entire North Korean, Chinese, Iranian, Belarusian, Uzbekistani, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistani, Kyrgyzstani, Armenian, Azerbaijani, Tajikistani, Albanian, Yemeni, Syrian, Omani, Palestinian and Russian militaries!! Request immediate assistance!! * satellite tracks the Russian military from Moscow, Volgograd and St. Petersburg, the Chinese military from Beijing and Shanghai, the Cuban military from Havana, the Iranian military from Tehran, the Yemeni military from Sana'a, the Omani military from Muscat, the Syrian military from Damascus, the Belarusian military from Minsk, the Albanian military from Tirana, the Georgian military from Tbilisi and Kutaisi, the Tajikistani military from Dushanbe, the Kazakhstani military from Astana, the Armenian military from Teravan, the Azerbaijani military from Baku, the Uzbekistani military from Tashkent and the North Korean military from Pyongyang moving in all across the attacked Japanese cities in East Africa and North Africa, all of the attacked South Korean cities in West Africa and all of the attacked Taiwanese cities in South Africa. * video feed shows a Russian tank moving into a large Japanese city somewhere in east Somolia and more video feeds of the North Korean, Chinese, Iranian, Belarusian, Uzbekistani, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistani, Kyrgyzstani, Armenian, Azerbaijani, Tajikistani, Albanian, Yemeni, Syrian, Omani, Palestinian and Russian forces armies invading Africa. * Male Japanese News Reporter: Eyewitnesses are now reporting North Korean, Chinese, Iranian, Belarusian, Uzbekistani, Kazakhstani, Turkmenistani, Kyrgyzstani, Armenian, Azerbaijani, Tajikistani, Albanian, Yemeni, Syrian, Omani, Palestinian and Russian tanks rolling down the streets of Toyono. * Overlord: This is a massive act of terrorism. They are going to take all of Africa! We need to hit them now with everything we got! * North Korean, Chinese, Iranian, Belarusian, Uzbekistani, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistani, Kyrgyzstani, Armenian, Azerbaijani, Tajikistani, Albanian, Yemeni, Syrian, Russian and Hong Kong navies began violently bombarding hundreds and thousands of largest Japanese cities off the coasts of East Africa and North Africa, badly damaging large buildings, destroying lots of 3 story Japanese houses and killing over millions of Japanese people and hundreds of Japanese Self Defense Force soldiers and causing centillions of Japanese civilians to panic as North Korean, Chinese, Iranian, Belarusian, Uzbekistani, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistani, Kyrgyzstani, Armenian, Azerbaijani, Tajikistani, Albanian, Yemeni, Syrian, Russian and Hong Kong soldiers armed with AK-47s, AK-74us, RPG rocket launchers and PPSH-41s and over 800,000 of Russian soldiers landed on the beaches and began attacking, killing over 980,000 more Japanese civilians as the Japanese, South Korean and Taiwanese militaries are beginning to fight the invaders. * Japanese Ground Self Defense Soldier: サムライ小隊、東北アフリカと北アフリカの海岸に北朝鮮、中国、ロシア、ベラルーシ、キューバ、イランの侵略軍が上陸しました！ 今すぐ防衛的な位置に上がる！(Translation: Samurai Platoon, we got North Korean, Chinese, Russian, Belarusian, Cuban and Iranian invasion forces landing all over the coasts of East Africa and North Africa! Move up to defensive positions now!) * Russian Soldier: Хорошо! (Translation: Okay!) Part 4 Finale: The destruction of the Lakeside * Kosta: Great, My hometown is ruined, Melbourne is all gone and demolished, it's all gone. * Ken the Emo: It's OK, it's going to be alright * Eric the Punk: Um, guys? * Paul the Mosh: What is it! * Eric the Punk: They are destroying Azura's castle from the Lakeside again like last time. * Kosta: WHAT! * David the Screamo: A boy named Favian Mendoza did this? * Salli the Popstar: I don't know yet. * Rachel: Guys, quiet! * (On TV, we see lots of Russian, Chinese, Belarusian, North Korean, Cuban, Georgian, Uzbekistani, Kazakhstani, Turkmenistani, Kyrgyzstani, Tajikistani, Yemeni, Syrian, Albanian and Iranian forces getting ready to destroy the Lakeside as Destruction of Laputa from Castle In the Sky plays in the background repeatingly) * North Korean Tank Commander: 조준 사격 준비!! (Translation: Ready, aim, FIRE!!) * (Hundreds and thousands of Russian, Chinese, Belarusian, North Korean, Cuban, Georgian, Uzbekistani, Kazakhstani, Turkmenistani, Kyrgyzstani, Tajikistani, Yemeni, Syrian, Albanian and Iranian tanks and artillery opened fire on the Lakeside, bombarding it.) * Kion: Oh no not again, look out! * Mtoto: Take cover! * (The Animals of the Lakeside run away to safety as The Lakeside forest gets set on fire) * Bunga: We're all gonna die. * (Back at the The Metal Punks' house) * Kosta's Mom: Great, what are we going to do now? * Kosta: We must ask Rescue Man and The Lion Guard, fast! * Ken, Eric, Paul, David, Salli, Joey, Brian: (Together) On It. * Kosta's parents: on it. * Rachel, Charley, Yvonne, Alexandria, Rosanne, Tamara: (Together) On It. * Samantha: I'm so scared Mommy, and to Angel. * Rachel: It's ok Samantha. * Paul the Mosh: What about Lloyd and his friends and the rest of your people. * Kosta: And that too! Now come on, let's go. * Text: To be continued Category:Longest Videos Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:All Mundy deserves Category:All Skeens deserves Category:All Lazy Kid deserves Category:All Sue Bob Murphy deserves Category:All Kurst the Worst deserves Category:All Clyde Philmore deserves Category:All Chucko Kowalski deserves Category:All Jocko deserves Category:All Buster deserves Category:All Cheay deserves Category:All Koreo deserves Category:Grounded Stuff